


glow for you

by cryptidkidprem



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (if ur not a Coward), Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkidprem/pseuds/cryptidkidprem
Summary: In the middle of a very chaotic year, Renee and Allison spend a lovely Halloween party together.





	glow for you

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of halloween, here's a fluffy renison one shot set during the eden's halloween party the upperclassmen went to during the raven king. 
> 
> 'oh, but they weren't together yet back then !' you say. i say Bitch u don't know that ! neil's so Oblivious they could've been making out all night and he Never would've noticed.
> 
> pls enjoy thank u

“Do you want help with your makeup?” Dan asked, poking her head out of the bedroom. She had her palette in hand when Renee looked up at her, and her face was perfectly split down the middle into made up and not. “I can do it for you when I’m done.”

Renee hadn’t planned to wear any makeup tonight. She didn’t think her costume really required it; the red cloak were really all she needed to pull it off and still be recognizable. She wasn’t a big fan of makeup, and she’d planned it this way on purpose. She liked to avoid costumes that required face paint or heavy makeup. She was about to say as much when Allison cut in.

“Back off, Wilds,” Allison said, flicking her eyes up to Dan and arching her immaculate brows. She’d finished her own makeup ages ago and had moved on to making sure her outfit was perfect for tonight. “If anyone’s helping Renee put her face on, it’s going to be me.”

Renee looked from Dan to Allison, and then nodded. “That’s nice of you to offer, Dan, but Allison’s already done. She can do it.”

Dan shrugged. “Whatever you say,” she said, and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Renee turned to Allison; perfect even in her old pajamas and her hair up in a lopsided bun.

“So what look are we going for here?” Allison asked, abandoning her costume where it was laid out on the couch to dig through her massive bag of makeup. Allison made her selections and took a seat in the desk chair across from Renee.

Renee shrugged. Whatever look would get Allison to hover close to her, fingers like feathers on her skin, for the longest. “Whatever you think is best,” she said, “You’re the expert here, I trust you.”

Allison hummed, and Renee’s eyes followed the corner of her mouth as it tilted up in a half-smirk. “Perfect,” she said. Allison scooted her chair closer to Renee, and beckoned for her to do the same, adjusting until they were poised to get the perfect amount of light from the window behind the desks. Renee realized that if she moved her leg just half an inch to the right her knee would bump into Allison’s.

“C’mere,” Allison said, pulling Renee forward into the shared space between their bodies with a soft guiding hand on her bicep.

Renee hovered a few inches from Allison while Allison studied her face. Renee had to look away, certain that if she kept staring like that she was she’d blush, and Allison would undoubtedly notice in such close proximity. So instead she studied the carpet like she had a final exam on its fibers in half an hour. There was a popcorn kernel near Renee’s foot, most likely from the last movie night Dan had hosted. She pushed it a few inches away with her toe.

She felt Allison’s hand come up, thumb and first two fingers framing her chin and she gently tilted Renee’s face this way and that. Renee couldn’t help but look up. Allison had a little furrow between her brow which made Renee have to stifle a smile. Last week, she’d put her thumb between Renee’s brows and told her if she kept thinking so hard she’d get a wrinkle there before she hit 30. Renee resisted the urge to do the same to Allison now because she knew Allison would reprimand her for breaking her concentration.

Like she could read Renee’s mind, Allison’s eyes darted up to meet hers. She huffed gently, and she was near enough to Renee that she felt felt it on her skin and looked away again.

“Okay,” Allison said, “I got it. Stay still.”

Renee almost nodded, but caught herself. “Alright,” she said, closing her eyes.

“You don’t have to close our eyes yet,” Allison told her, “I’m just doing foundation first.”

“It’s okay,” Renee said, “I’ll just keep them closed.” The alternative was staring at Allison the entire time, which was bound to get her into trouble. Maybe this hadn’t been such good idea after all; in theory having Allison so close and sharing all these soft touches sounded like a dream, but the reality was almost agonizing.

“Up to you, I guess,” Allison relented.

A second later, Renee felt Allison’s fingers brushing against the side of her face as she tucked her hair behind her ears, her fingernails lightly scratching against her scalp. Renee was thankful she was wearing long sleeves, because she had goosebumps going up and down her arms now.

A few more seconds passed, and then Renee felt the cold press of a sponge doused in one of the many makeup products Allison owned. “It might not match your skin tone exactly,” Allison warned her, “but I think this one's close enough no one will notice.”

Renee hummed in agreement, as Allison spread the foundation out over her skin and moved onto other products. Renee’s idea of makeup was usually just a bit of mascara when she needed to look more acceptable, but Allison had a whole routine where she used more products than Renee had probably owned over the course of her entire life.

“You know, when I told you sit still, I didn’t mean you couldn’t _breathe_ ,” Allison huffed after about ten minutes of gentle touches and careful application.

Renee released a breath she hadn’t truly meant to hold in a short puff of dizzy laughter. “Right, sorry,” she said, definitely a little pink in the cheeks now. Allison had a knack for leaving her breathless; this was just the first time she’d been close enough to notice.

Renee sat stock still, and if anyone asked how much time passed, she wouldn’t be able to tell them. It felt like seconds and it also felt like endless hours that she let Allison work.

She felt a little stiff when Allison finally said, “Okay. Just stay there for one more second.” Renee felt a chilly spray misting her face, and then: “Done.”

Renee blinked her eyes open, and was met with Allison’s satisfied face. She felt like there was another layer of something sitting on top of her skin. She was going to a Halloween party tonight, though, so it was the perfect excuse to look _not_ like herself. And if it made Allison happy, that was just a bonus.

“Whoa,” Renee heard Dan say a moment later. She hadn’t noticed her reappear, but when Renee looked over she was standing a few feet away from them. “Renee, you look hot.”

Allison snorted. “Renee _always_ looks hot, Dan.”

Renee hoped the makeup was thick enough to hide the blush that was definitely tinging her cheeks this time.

 

—

 

Even though he hardly said two words to her the entire time, Renee didn’t want to leave Kevin alone at the table in Eden’s Twilight, so she waited with him until she saw Andrew and Neil parting the crowd and weaving their way over before she left the table. She found a recycling bin near the bar for her empty soda can before she went to join the rest of the Foxes on the dance floor.

The last time she'd been at this club, she hadn't danced. She'd only been here so Andrew could interrogate her, so there hadn't really been a point. But tonight was different. Tonight she was just here to have fun with her friends. It would’ve been hard to spot her friends amongst the mass of moving bodies on a normal day, but with everyone wearing costumes, spotting them was like a real life game of Where’s Waldo.

With Renee’s focus on the crowd in front of her, the feeling of fingers on his shoulder was an unwelcome surprise. Unwanted groping was a risk at any bar, but she’d figured coming to one of Columbia’s most infamous gay clubs would at least offer her _some_ protection.

Perhaps she was a little on edge after her last trip to Eden’s. Renee had worked hard to get sober after moving in with Stephanie, and even indulging in the cousin’s rituals for that one night last year had left her a little twitchy for days afterwards.

She whirled around, fingers on her free hand clenching into a fist, and then she stopped when she was met with Allison’s smiling face and skin-tight costume. All that tension bled out of Renee’s frame. It was just Allison, and suddenly the touch went from unwelcome to something Renee wanted to relish in.

Allison leaned in, her mouth right by Renee’s ear to be heard over the thumping bass. “Sorry,” she said, “didn’t mean to startle you.”

Renee shook her head, smiling back at Allison. They had to stand pretty close to each other be heard over the music and the rest of the chatter of the dance floor. “It’s alright,” she told her. “I was just looking for you.”

_Looking for you guys_. She’d meant to say she was looking for the rest of the Foxes, but her true feelings betrayed her and slipped out anyway. Maybe it was just because Allison looked unfairly gorgeous in her costume, illuminated by the neon club lights, flushed from dancing, hair beginning to stick to her forehead with a faint sheen of sweat.

“What a coincidence,” Allison said. “That’s just what I was doing.”

“You were looking for yourself?” Renee couldn’t help but say.

That earned her one of those snorting, undignified laughs she really loved. “No, silly, I was looking for you.”

“You found me,” Renee said into Allison’s ear, before throwing a cursory glance at the bodies in their vicinity. She didn’t recognize anyone. “Where’s everyone else?” She asked.

Allison shrugged. “Who knows. Probably dancing somewhere,” She said, flicking her fingers dismissively. “Who cares?”

Renee nodded, trying not to read too much into this. She had to remind herself that Allison’s boyfriend had died a few months ago, so it was extremely unlikely anything that had happened today had meant what Renee wanted it to. She’d always been flirty with Renee; it was probably just a _friendly_ thing.

“Hey. Dance with me,” Allison continued a second later, tilting her head, the corner of her mouth still pulled up in an inviting little smile.

Renee’s eyebrows inched upwards, rising with the nerves that were building steadily in her chest. “I am not much of a dancer.”

“You’re on a dance floor.” Allison gestured around them at all the moving bodies to demonstrated her point.

“I’m not very good at it.”

“You don’t need to be,” Allison said, “just as long as you’re having fun, who cares?” Renee gave it a second of thought, which was apparently too long for Allison. “Look, you don’t have to if you really don’t want to,” she relented. “But I really want to dance with you. So. Please?”

And how could Renee say no to that? She smiled softly at Allison, nodding. “Alright.”

Allison beamed at her, flushed skin glowing. She took Renee’s hand and pulled her forward. Renee assumed they were headed deeper onto the dance floor, but instead Allison stayed put and just dragged Renee right into her bubble of personal space. Renee was usually taller than Allison, but in the the five-inch heels Allison had picked out to go with her costume, she had the height advantage tonight, and Renee had to look up to meet her eyes with the two of them in such close proximity.

Renee worked to school her features into something close to neutral, and all rational thought seemed to evaporate right out of her head as Allison took her _other_ hand, too. Somewhere, she knew she had to be careful. There was some reason she should hold herself back… But she couldn’t seem to find any valid enough when Allison’s body was centimeters from her own and moving like _that_.

_This_ was definitely more than just _friendly_ , right?

Girls didn’t dance like this with other girls they just wanted to be friends with… Right?

Renee at least had the good sense to keep herself from making any kind of move. It was still possible she was reading too much into this. Maybe Allison was just drunker than Renee thought and was feeling extra touchy-feely because of it.

Renee might normally have taken the lead in a situation like this, but this was _Allison_ , and the stakes were much higher than with any of her past girlfriends. She had to know what Allison wanted before she jeopardized what had become one of the most important friendships in her life.

And then Allison was whispering in her ear. “You’re thinking too hard.”

Renee blinked. She must’ve been, if her consternation was noticeable. Or maybe Allison was just paying closer attention to her than she’d thought. “There’s a lot to think about this year,” Renee told her.

“It’s Halloween,” Allison protested, “we’re at a club. Even if we _are_ here with the Monsters, we’re supposed to be having fun.”

“I am having fun,” Renee said without any hesitation.

Allison raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

Renee teetered precariously on the edge of… something, and nodded. “When I'm with you, yes, always.”

This time Allison’s answering smile was slow and almost victorious. “So stop thinking so hard and just have fun.”

Renee laughed. “I’ll try,” she promised.

Allison’s movements slowed so she could give Renee a long, almost searching looking. Renee went still herself under the intensity of Allison’s smokey gaze. “Let me help,” Allison finally said, and then she curled her perfect fingers around the back of Renee’s neck and leaned in.

It took Renee what felt like an hour (but what was realistically probably closer to a second or two) for her heart to start beating again, and for her to remember to kiss Allison back.

Renee wanted to pinch herself — she’d certainly dreamed of kissing Allison enough times to have her questioning if this one was real. But there were little things (the sharp press of Allison’s teeth against her bottom lip, the way Renee’s nose bumped into Allison’s, Allison’s knee knocking into hers as she pulled their bodies closer, _closer_ ) that brought the moment into stark reality.

With Allison’s lips on hers, it was hard to think straight, and it took a moment for rational thought to creep back into Renee’s consciousness.

But it did, after a while, and Renee remembered all the reasons why this might not be the best idea. Allison’s boyfriend had just _died._  She must still be mourning, and Renee hardly wanted to be a rebound. If this was going to happen, she needed to know Allison really, truly wanted her. With a plunging feeling in her gut, she broke off the kiss, pulling away from Allison reluctantly.

She swallowed, hesitantly meeting Allison’s eyes. Allison simply raised one of her eyebrows, tilting her head slightly to one side in a question she didn't even need to voice.

Renee had to swallowed down another lump in her throat before she could actually speak. “Are you sure about this?” Was all she could make come out of her mouth.

“Do I seem like the type of girl to kiss someone if I’m not sure about it?” Allison asked.

She still had her hands on Allison’s hips, and Allison’s were still wrapped around her neck. She thought she should move them, but if Allison wasn’t making any moves to break away, neither would Renee.

Renee shook her head, shrugging one of her shoulders. She wasn’t sure what kind of girl Allison was when it came to kissing; for the past few years Allison had mostly just been kissing Seth, and Renee did her best not to think about that.

“I’m not,” Allison answered herself, her eyes locked onto Renee’s. “I’ve been sure about this for a while.”

“A while,” Renee repeated dumbly.

“A year, at least.”

“A year.”

“At least,” Allison repeated. “Honestly? It's probably been longer than that.”

Renee nodded slowly. “Are you drunk right now?” She asked, because as much as she wanted to hear this, she didn’t want to hear it if she was just taking advantage of a drunk girl.

“As if. It takes more than two drinks to get me drunk,” Allison said with a shrug.

Renee just nodded again.

“I know what I’m saying, Renee,” Allison continued. "I know what I want."

“You do,” Renee said, unable to fully phrase it as a question.

“I do,” Allison confirmed, and then she leaned in to kiss Renee again. This time, Renee couldn't find anything to ruin the moment.

It was lucky it was dark in the club, because an hour later, when Matt and Dan found them, the perfect lipstick Allison had spent so much time helping Renee apply earlier that day was now all over Allison’s lips and her neck, and Renee couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway. feel free 2 come chat with me over on my tumblr ([@trojean](http://trojean.tumblr.com/), or my tfc sideblog [@reneewalkerisalesbian](http://reneewalkerisalesbian.tumblr.com/)) or check out more of my writing in [my writing tag](http://trojean.tumblr.com/tagged/prem-writes).


End file.
